


if you would hold my hand (i would be so happy)

by thisismylastlie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kyungsoo works at a KBBQ place and grills meat real good if you know what I mean, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylastlie/pseuds/thisismylastlie
Summary: After a series of shitty blind dates, Jongin finds solace in the waiter who's there to comfort him after each one.





	if you would hold my hand (i would be so happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Daisee for reading this for me and basically prompting one of the scenes for me. Thanks to twitter folks for assuring me that this is a cute idea when I was unsure, this wouldn't have ever been completed without y'all.

Tapping his foot, Jongin glances at his watch for the third time since he sat down. He frowns when he sees the time, 20 minutes past the set date Chanyeol had told him. Usually Jongin is the one who's late, because he forgot to account for traffic or had to rush home halfway there because he realized he forgot to feed Monggu before he left.

Someone clears their throat and tears Jongin from his increasingly worried thoughts. He looks up, startled, only to see the waiter who greeted him when he sat down.

"Would you like some more water?" the waiter asks, gesturing to his half-empty cup. Jongin drinks when he's nervous.

"Ah, yes please," Jongin murmurs, gaze cast downwards. He hopes the waiter doesn't notice how anxious he is.

As he's pouring, Jongin can feel eyes on him. He looks up, and the waiter's round eyes look concerned. Ah, he feels pathetic. Not wanting this stranger to pity him, he puts on a smile and sits up a bit straighter.

"My, uh, date is running a little late," Jongin explains, even though he himself isn't sure if they're running late or just not coming at all. "You can fill up their cup of water though."

The waiter nods, but his gaze remains on Jongin. "Would you like to see the drinks menu while you wait?" he offers, and Jongin shakes his head at that.

"I'm okay, thanks though. But could I get some more side dishes?"

The waiter nods, promising to come back with more before he leaves. Jongin watches as the small framed man disappears into the kitchen. He's been here a few times before, just with friends, and had never noticed this waiter before. Maybe he's new.

A minute passes before the bells above the door jingle. Jongin's attention immediately turns to the door, where a tall, thin woman walks in. She's wearing a black dress, and her heels are at least five inches. Jongin gulps and looks down at his dark-wash jeans and t-shirt, feeling underdressed.

He stands up to greet the woman, who introduces herself as Minah. Going through the routine, he pulls the chair out for her and lets her sit before seating himself.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, bowing her head. "I lost track of the time getting ready."

Jongin smiles at that. It's nice when someone puts in effort for a blind date. "No problem. I just asked for more side dishes, so when they come back, we can order?" He hands her the menu, but she refuses it. Jongin blinks, confused and, if he's being honest, a little hungry. He had practice before this and hadn't eaten yet.

"Sorry, I actually have somewhere to go after this and they're feeding me there," she explains with a small smile.

"Oh." Jongin doesn't know what to say. How is this date going to work if one of them isn't eating and the other is scarfing down as much bulgogi into his mouth as he can?

Minah clears her throat, also feeling the tension. "So, uh, Chanyeol told me you're still a student?"

Jongin nods, but he's confused by the wording. "Are you... not a student?"

Before she can reply, the waiter comes back out. Jongin is about to thank him for the side dishes, when Minah speaks first.

"Kyungsoo!" she exclaims, a smile lighting up her face, much more honest than the one she gave Jongin early.

The waiter looks surprised too, but he returns the friendly smile. "Minah, what are you doing here? I saw on Facebook you're going to your company's celebration dinner today."

"You noticed!" Minah beams. "Yeah, I'm going there after this!"

"Is this your date?" the waiter, apparently named Kyungsoo, asks, gesturing to Jongin, who is awkwardly poking the kimchi with his chopstick, unsure if it's rude to eat while they talk.

"Oh, no. Well, kind of?" Minah answers with a tight laugh. "Our friend set us up on a blind date, and I guess I agreed without thinking about the date and all. I felt too bad to cancel once I realized it was tonight."

Jongin decides he doesn't care if it's rude and takes a big bite of kimchi.

"I see," Kyungsoo says, voice softer this time. "Well, have fun tonight then. I look forward to seeing photos on Facebook afterwards."

"I'll make sure to upload lots for you then!" Minah laughs.

"Shall I come back to take your orders later?" Kyungsoo asks, back into waiter mode.

Jongin almost chokes on the kimchi as he tries stopping him from leaving. "N-No! I'm ready to order," he says, hitting his chest to get the food to go down faster. He pretends he doesn't noticed the slightly disgusted look on Minah's face as a piece goes flying out of his mouth.

Kyungsoo wears a tiny grin, but doesn't address it. "Sure, what would you like?" he asks, and Jongin is about to order a large plate of meat to grill when Minah speaks up.

"I'm so sorry, Jongin, but I really don't want to smell like smoke at my party tonight," she says with a bashful smile. "Do you mind ordering something else that doesn't need to be grilled?"

Jongin wants to say he does mind. He wants to say this is a Korean BBQ restaurant, and ask her what she expected him to get here. He doesn't notice he's gripping the menu tighter now, and not saying anything for a noticeable moment, until the waiter chimes in.

"How about I grill it at another table for you and bring it over?" he offers with a friendly smile.

Jongin blinks. "Um, is that allowed?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "It's fine, it's not busy yet and Minah is a friend, so I can do it."

Gnawing at his bottom lip, Jongin contemplates just giving in and ordering a rice dish instead. He doesn't want to inconvenience the waiter, even if he's Minah's friend. Plus, the man had been nice so far, and Jongin comes here so often that he doesn't want to make a bad impression in case he sees him again.

He doesn't have to answer, though, because Minah answers for him. "That'll be great!" she exclaims. "Thank you so much, Kyungsoo."

"Of course. I'll go get that ready," he says, leaving with a bow of the head.

Jongin watches him go, feeling bad about the extra work. When he finally looks back at his date across the table, she's on her phone, eyebrows furrowed as she types something.

At this point, Jongin doesn't really care because he can already tell it's not going to work out. But still, he asks, "Is something wrong?"

Minah doesn't look up as she answers, "Sorry, my friend who's supposed to go with me tonight is freaking out about something small. I'm trying to handle it, but it's not really working."

"Could I be of help?" he offers, even though he has no idea what he could possibly do. He just feels weird watching a girl he just met text as he sits there with twiddling thumbs.

She shakes her head. "Thanks, but I can do this." A moment passes, then she says, "Actually, I think I'll just call him. Excuse me for a second." She slides out of the booth and walks towards the door, heels clacking on the floor and each step makes Jongin wince harder.

In the almost ten minutes that she's gone, Jongin is able to check all of his new e-mails, respond to a few of them, text Sehun asking him what he's up to tonight because boy does he have a story for the younger, and then watch a short YouTube clip starring a shiba inu.

When she finally does return, Jongin can't even put on a fake smile. Not that it matters though, because she says, "I'm so sorry, Jongin, but I have to go. There's a big crisis and-"

"It's fine," Jongin cuts her off, not even caring to know. "It was nice meeting you," he says, voice strained.

Minah gives him an apologetic smile before leaving once more, for good.

With a sigh, Jongin is about to go back to his phone when he notices their waiter at a nearby table, cooking his meat. Figuring he has nothing else to do, he stands up and walks over, plopping at the seat next to Kyungsoo and startling the man.

"Oh," the waiter says once he recognizes him. He looks over to Jongin's now empty table, then back at Jongin. "Where's Minah?"

"She left," he says, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice since this is her friend. "Some issue with the dinner or something."

"Ah." Kyungsoo nods. "I guess some things never change. She was always doing something when we went to school together. Still busy as ever."

"I guess," Jongin mumbles. The waiter, now cutting the meat, looks at Jongin with a sympathetic expression.

"It was a dick move though," the waiter says, and Jongin's eyes bulge at the profanity from his waiter, who was so calm and polite up until now. Plus, this was his own friend he was talking about. Jongin's expression apparently amuses the man, who chuckles before explaining, "She's more of a classmate than a friend of mine."

"Oh. Then yeah, dick move," Jongin finally agrees, shoulder slumping.

Kyungsoo laughs. "It's okay..." he trails off, and Jongin looks up to see an expectant look on the waiter's face.

"Jongin," he fills in the blank for him.

"It's okay, Jongin," Kyungsoo finishes, placing a strip of cooked meat on the plate in front of Jongin. "I'm sure you'll have another date in no time."

Jongin's mouth is watering at the food, his hands already holding chopsticks ready to pounce. Shoving the meat into his mouth, followed by the rice, he chews loudly and swallows, satisfied. Finally, he asks, "What do you mean?"

Kyungsoo, lost in the grilling process, asks, "Hmm?"

"About the date part," Jongin clarifies. How does this stranger know about Jongin's dating life?

"Oh." The waiter flips the piece of meat on the grill before turning to look at Jongin. For the first time tonight, Jongin really gets a look at the waiter. He notices the thick eyebrows framing wide eyes and puffy, pink lips. His shaved head was not a look Jongin personally thought he could pull off, but after just half an hour of seeing it on Kyungsoo, he thinks it looks good.

"I just mean you're an attractive, young man in a large city. You'll do fine in the dating scene, so don't worry about tonight not working out," Kyungsoo explains, smiling softly at Jongin before returning his gaze back to the grill.

For the first time tonight, Jongin actually feels good about himself. "Thanks," he says, finally returning the smile with a real one of his own. Kyungsoo beams at that, and Jongin has to blink a few times to remember where they are.

When he regains his senses, he reaches forward to pick a piece of meat straight from the grill with his chopsticks. But he's gently whacked away by the tongs in Kyungsoo's hand.

Surprised, he looks up to see Kyungsoo look at him with narrowed eyes. It scares Jongin. Did he cross the line?

"Sorry. I'm just particular when it comes to grilling," he explains. "But, uh, you are paying for this, so go ahead. Sorry again." Kyungsoo dips his head, ears red.

But Jongin nods, understanding. This is his job, and he probably just wants it done right. "No, no, you're good. I should've asked before doing that."

Kyungsoo looks up at that and the smile returns. They lapse into silence, only the sound of sizzling and radio music filling the room, as Kyungsoo finishes grilling the rest of the meat. Once all of it is cooked and on the plate, Kyungsoo makes a move to leave. But before he does, he locks eyes with Jongin one more time, and says words that leave a tight feeling in Jongin's chest.

"Minah missed out tonight."

Jongin has no response to that and watches instead as Kyungsoo walks away after. Slowly taking a bite of his food, he lets a big, goofy smile creep onto his lips. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

 

-

 

This time, Jongin wasn't the one who chose the location, but he definitely isn't complaining. When he arrives, his blind date is standing outside of the restaurant, rolling a skateboard under his foot absentmindedly. He's wearing skinny jeans and a large white t-shirt, so at least Jongin doesn't feel underdressed this time.

They introduce each other. His name is Taemin, and he knows Sehun from the skate park. When he asks Jongin if he skates too and Jongin tells him he doesn't, he can see the disappointment before Taemin changes the topic.

Once they're seated, Jongin glances around the restaurant. He hasn't been back since the last time with Minah, which was a few weeks ago. Usually he comes by with friends, but it's midterms week and Jongin is too stressed to even remember to eat sometimes.

"I'm starved," Taemin groans. "I haven't eaten all day." He waves over the waiter right away. If Jongin wasn't basically a regular here, he wouldn't have had enough time to figure out his order.

The waiter comes over, and Jongin has to admit he's disappointed when he's met with an unfamiliar face. It's silly, because he only met Kyungsoo once, but he was hoping to see the young man again and maybe even thank him again. Sure, he left a hefty tip last time, but he feels like it wasn't enough to really show Kyungsoo how thankful he was for how accommodating he was that night.

Taemin rattles off two large orders and a side of tteokbokki. Jongin puts in his usual order, and the waiter leaves.

"So what do you do in your free time?" Jongin asks. Sehun hadn't told him much about the blind date he was setting him up on, only that he thought it was funny because Taemin actually reminded him of Jongin. _It'll be like dating your own twin,_ Sehun had snickered. Looking at Taemin right now, Jongin only sees a slight resemblance. Maybe Sehun needs glasses.

"Skate, dance, music," Taemin lists off as he eats the fish cakes from the side dishes. Jongin doesn't feel like he's on a date with his own twin, but rather a version of Sehun that happens to look a little like Jongin. It's slightly disturbing if he's being honest.

"I dance too," Jongin offers, trying to make a connection.

Before Taemin can answer, he chokes on his food and hurries to drink water, only to realize their cups hadn't been filled yet. Flailing his arms in a manner that Jongin finds both concerning and humorous, a waiter comes over to pour his water. Jongin tries looking away, embarrassed by the sight of his choking date, but then he hears the waiter speak.

"Would you like to order anything else to drink?" a smooth, deep voice asks, and Jongin's head whips around, eyes brightening when they meet with the same round eyes from before. Kyungsoo has an amused glint in his eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"Could I get a beer?" Taemin asks, after gulping down half of his water.

"I'm good," Jongin says, unable to tear his gaze away from Kyungsoo, who just nods and goes to put the order in. He doesn't know what to say with Taemin here, but he wants to say _something._

"So, do you like to party?" Taemin asks as he continues to ravage through the side dishes. Jongin finally tears his gaze away from the kitchen door Kyungsoo had disappeared behind to look at his date.

"Not really, not anymore," Jongin replies, honest. "I did when I was a freshman or whatever, but now I'm just trying to pass my classes and get out of school. I would definitely be a homebody if I didn't have dance practice and friends to drag me out."

Taemin hums, but his eyes are now on his phone. Jongin gnaws at his bottom lip and lets his eyes wander again, but he doesn't find what he's looking for.

Their previous waiter eventually brings out the drinks and food, and Jongin has to bite his tongue to make sure he doesn't ask where Kyungsoo is. They eat in relative silence, the only sounds being that of chewing and a few requests to pass the side dishes. Both of them are fast eaters with large appetites.

At the end, Taemin is back on his phone. "There's a meet up at the park right now," Taemin says.

"Cool," Jongin says for lack of better words. He really doesn't care though.

"I think I'll head over there after this," his date explains. Jongin doesn't know if there's a questioning tone at the end of the statement, an invitations perhaps, but he ignores it nonetheless.

"Have fun," Jongin replies instead.

Taemin looks up at that and smiles. Jongin's lips quirk in response. Taemin really is handsome with his defined bone structure and hair that falls over his teasing eyes. Yet Jongin wonders why he finds himself saying the following words.

"I really hope we can be friends."

It seems the sentiment is returned as Taemin nods. "Same. You seem like a cool guy."

They pay their parts of the bill before Taemin heads out first with a nod. Jongin doesn't bother watching him leave, letting his eyes instead wander around the restaurant. He's playing with the napkin in his hand, hesitating if he should leave or stay just a little longer. It seems pointless though, because Jongin hasn't seen the person he's looking for since he took their drink orders.

With a sigh, Jongin stands up to leave, when he hears someone clear their throats. He feels his heart jump into his throat as he makes eye contact with the source.

"Leaving already?" Kyungsoo asks, head tilted to the side as he looks at Jongin with a curious expression.

Jongin's mouth feels dry, which makes no sense because he just took a large gulp of water. "Uh, I was--" What is he going to say? _I was just waiting for you like a stalker even though we've only met once?_  "I was going to head home now," is what he says instead.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at that, but if he has a question, he doesn't ask it. Instead, he readjusts the bag on his shoulder that Jongin is just now noticing, and says, "Are you headed towards the bus stop? Because we can walk together."

Jongin finally realizes that Kyungsoo isn't wearing the usual waiter outfit. Instead, he has on a graphic t-shirt and light-washed jeans. He looks so casual and Jongin finds it inexplicably endearing. "Sure."

The shorter smiles at the affirmative, nudging Jongin's shoulder. "Let's go then."

The bus stop is just a block over, but luckily Kyungsoo seems to be in no rush to get there. He speaks first after they leave the restaurant.

"I was trying to figure out why you looked so familiar, after that first time we met," Kyungsoo starts, startling Jongin. If he notices the little jump though, Kyungsoo doesn't show it. "I think we went to the same college. You're on the dance team, right?"

Jongin blinks at that, surprised. "Yeah, I am. Were you?" Although Jongin doubts he could've missed someone as outstanding as Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No, but my club worked with yours for the Winter Showcase before. I was in choir."

Jongin's heart flutters. A singer? "I'm sorry I never noticed you before."

That brings a laugh out of Kyungsoo, who bumps shoulders with the younger. "Choir has a lot of members, plus it's always hectic around showcase time. Don't apologize."

"I still feel bad," Jongin mumbles.

Kyungsoo peeks over at him, a smile adorning his lips. "How old are you?"

"21, why?"

"You remind me of my nephew right now. He's six."

Jongin blanches at that, horrified. He's being nephew-zoned.

Kyungsoo notices the expression and throws his head back, laughing. Jongin is relieved for a moment, just because the sound of the man's laugh is so soothing. When he's done laughing, Kyungsoo explains, "I didn't mean it as an insult. It's cute."

Jongin turns his head away, feeling the heat creep up his face.

"So where'd your friend go?" Kyungsoo asks, changing the subject. "The one from dinner."

"Skate park," Jongin replies. "And he's not really a friend, I guess. Not yet anyway."

Kyungsoo glances over at him with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Jongin bites on his bottom lip. He doesn't want to scare away the waiter, but something about the kind look on his face reassures him. "Uh, it was sort of a date?" Jongin explains, even though it sounds like a question. He mentally facepalms.

"Oh," is all Kyungsoo replies.

Jongin can't read that reply. Is that an ew-you're-gay "oh" or is that a surprise "oh" or is that a neutral "oh"? What even would a neutral "oh" be? Jongin's mind is racing, but luckily Kyungsoo's next few words interrupt him.

"Did it go well?" Now Kyungsoo is looking away, so Jongin can't read his expression.

"Nah," Jongin answers truthfully. "But he seemed cool enough. I'll probably see him around my friends."

Kyungsoo hums and doesn't say anything. At least that means he doesn't mind Jongin's bisexuality.

They reach the bus stop just as Kyungsoo's bus arrives. The words 'could I have your number?' are right on the tip of Jongin's tongue, but they're frozen by the smile Kyungsoo gives him before he says goodbye. Instead, he just watches as the shorter boards the bus and waves dumbly.

Jongin curses under his breath as he watches the bus leave.

He doesn't even take the bus home.

  

-

 

Jongin is dumb. He should've known better. But he figured, after meeting the not-so-stranger twice and having conversations with him, it would be wrong not to tell his friends about his maybe-crush. Wrong.

That's how he finds himself at the KBBQ restaurant the following week, pushed into a booth with Chanyeol and Sehun who do not understand the art of subtlety at all. They keep pointing to a new waiter and asking Jongin if that's the one, as Jongin sinks lower and lower into his seat.

After not spotting Kyungsoo for a few minutes, Jongin wonders if he's even working tonight. He breathes out, both relieved and disappointed. His eyes finally find their way to a menu, and just when he's about to let his guard down, he hears Chanyeol's voice boom, "Kyungsoo!"

What the hell? Jongin never told Chanyeol his name?! His eyes dart up, alarmed, when he notices Kyungsoo walking over, back in his normal waiter attire, smiling at them. His stomach flutters.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo greets with a smile. "And Jongin," he says, eyes meeting the younger and lingering for maybe a second too long but Jongin's too entranced to even notice.

"I didn't know you work here!" Chanyeol exclaims. Sehun nudges the older to keep his volume down, rolling his eyes when the giant just ignores him. "I thought you left after you graduated!"

"I was going to, but I ran out of funds," Kyungsoo answers with a laugh. "And a friend offered me a job here, so I figured why not."

"Wow, it's great to see you. And you know Jongin?" Chanyeol asks.

"You could say that," is Kyungsoo's coy answer that sends shivers up Jongin's arm. Sehun sends him a questioning look before a smirk falls onto his lips. Stupid Sehun, Jongin thinks.

"Maybe you could help us then," Chanyeol starts, missing the signs as he's caught up in his excitement. "We're trying to look for Jongin's cru-"

Jongin doesn't even process the following events. His body acts before his mind can catch up. He knocks over the cup of water onto Chanyeol's lap, cutting off the man's sentence with a yelp as icy water covers his crotch. The taller man is whimpering, at a loss for words, but Jongin's heart is racing too fast to even care. He ignores Sehun's glare as he pushes Chanyeol to the bathroom, leaving just Kyungsoo and Jongin there.

Kyungsoo is shocked, but he recovers quickly. He grins at Jongin now, a teasing look in his eyes. "What was Chanyeol asking before that, um, accident?"

Jongin blinks. He hoped the commotion would distract Kyungsoo from even remembering that. "Uh, he's- I-I-" he stammers, not knowing what to say. What words start with 'cru-'? Jongin wants to slam his head on the table, and honestly it sounds like a promising escape.

But Kyungsoo saves him the hassle. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Kyungsoo assures him with a soft smile. "Let me go get you all some more water, then I'll come back to take your orders?"

Jongin just nods dumbly.

As he leaves, Chanyeol and Sehun return. The water is still visible on Chanyeol's pants, making it look like he peed himself, and Jongin would laugh if he wasn't busy catching his breath from the mini heart attack he just suffered.

"Not. Cool," is the first thing Chanyeol says after sitting down, pouting. "You should've just told me it was Kyungsoo you're cru-"

"Lalalalala!" Jongin sings a bit too loudly, cutting him off with a glare before lowering his voice to say in a harsh whisper, "He could hear you."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else.

"He's cute," Sehun says instead, taking a sip of his untouched water. "I should've known setting you up with Taemin wouldn't work out. You always did prefer that cute and innocent look."

Jongin whines.

"Stop it, I'm not even sure if I like him like that. He's just nice and he's been really cool the past few times we talked," Jongin explains, hiding his face under his hair the way he does when he's feeling shy. "Maybe I just want to be friends with him."

Sehun snorts. "Yeah, the kind of friends who make out and stick their dick-"

"WHY ARE YOU SO VULGAR," Jongin roars.

Sehun is unphased. "We're all legal, consenting adults here. We can talk about sex."

"I never consented to this conversation," Jongin grumbles.

"It's part of the friendship agreement," Chanyeol replies, voice way too serious. "You should've known before agreeing."

Jongin rolls his eyes. Where do friends like these come from? Hell? This is exactly why he needs someone like Kyungsoo to bring balance into his life, being an angel and all that.

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Sehun asks, eyebrow raised but expression still neutral.

Jogin sighs. "I want to take things slow, just get to know him–"

"Yeah. That's what asking him out is for," Sehun interrupts, deadpan.

"You know what I mean," Jongin groans.

Chanyeol reaches out to pat Jongin's hand sympathetically. "If you'd like, I can set you up on a date with him. I'll make it seem anonymous and everything. I'll be like 'oh, you two know each other? What a surprise!'"

Sehun and Jongin stare at him.

"Dude. He literally just said hi to Jongin," Sehun says, incredulous. "What's wrong with your memory? Did I hit you with my skateboard too many times?"

Chanyeol pouts at that. "Hey, I was sort of preoccupied with the ice water on my crotch," he defends.

"I'm sorry," Jongin mumbles, averting his eyes in guilt.

"It's fine," Chanyeol sighs. "Love makes us fools."

"Again. Not in love," Jongin corrects, only to be interrupted by a 'yet' from Chanyeol.

He's about to argue more when Kyungsoo comes back with the water pitcher and a few extra napkins. Jongin's not sure if he's just being wishful, but he swears Kyungsoo smirks at him before he hands Chanyeol the napkins.

"So, are we ready to order?" Kyungsoo asks, grabbing the notepad from his back pocket.

Jongin is about to give an affirmative and begin ordering his usual, when Sehun cuts him off.

"Actually, Chanyeol and I are gonna head out," Sehun says, voice totally nonchalant even if the nudge to the gut he gives Chanyeol isn't. It doesn't take Chanyeol long to catch up and sit up a little straighter.

"Uh, yeah. We have this, uh, TV show to... watch," Chanyeol explains, ignoring the incredulous look on both Sehun and Jongin's face at the ridiculous excuse. "But it was nice seeing you, Kyungsoo. I'll see you around."

Before Jongin can even get a word in, Sehun and Chanyeol are exiting the booth, with Chanyeol giving Kyungsoo an awkward one-sided hug goodbye before scurrying after Sehun.

"Did I- Did I just get stood up by my friends?" Jongin asks, wide eyed.

"There's a first for everything, I guess," Kyungsoo replies, chuckling. "Did you still want to order? I would get it if you wanted to leave."

Jongin bites his lower lip, considering it for a second. But he figures he came all this way to eat Korean BBQ, and he _is_ hungry, so there's no reason to leave before eating. Plus, Kyungsoo looks especially good today, sweat clinging to his neck and hair clumped on his forehead. "No, I'll stay. Could I get a plate of galbi?"

Kyungsoo nods, jotting down the order. "Be right back with that," he says before leaving.

As he waits, Jongin whips out his phone and sends a flurry of texts to his so-called friends. 'You both are dead to me,' followed by 'That was not smooth AT ALL!!!!! Now he definitely knows something is up.' Sehun replies with 'You're welcome, go get em tiger' and Chanyeol just texts back 'kekekekeke.'

When Kyungsoo brings the food, Jongin notices he's holding two plates. At the confused look, Kyungsoo explains, "I need to take my dinner break, and since your friends left, I figured we could eat together?"

The eager “Yeah!” response slips out before Jongin can catch it. He quickly tries to correct himself after, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, that'd be... cool." He coughs to hide his embarrassment as Kyungsoo slides into the seat across from him.

"You know," Kyungsoo begins, as he places two slabs of meat on the grill. "I can't tell if you just have really bad luck eating here, or if this only happens when I'm around."

Jongin laughs. "Both, kind of. I mean, I guess I do just have bad luck with dating, which is obvious if I have to keep going on these blind dates."

Kyungsoo looks over at him curiously. "Was tonight a blind date?"

"No!" Jongin exclaims. "No, no, no, ew, never."

Kyungsoo shrugs, even though he's smiling. "I wasn't sure what you're into. If you were on a blind date, I wouldn't have judged. Open relationships are very popular these days, I think."

"Wh-where did you hear that from?" Jongin stammers, and Kyungsoo just laughs and answers that the internet is a very informative place.

"So Jongin. All I know about you so far is that you're 21, used to dance, and have shit luck at blind dates. Is there anything else I should know?" Kyungsoo asks, a teasing look in his eye.

 _Aside from the fact that I think you're hot and want to make out with you_? Jongin thinks but doesn't dare say. "Is there anything you want to know?" Jongin counters with a sheepish smile.

"Hmm," Kyungsoo thinks. "What's your favorite date spot?"

That's an interesting question. "I haven't really gone on many dates, but I really like that park near campus. It's nice to take walks there."

Kyungsoo nods, recognizing the one he's talking about. "I hope you find someone to take there soon," he encourages as he cuts up the cooked meat and places it on Jongin's dish.

"What about you? I think I know even less about you." Jongin laughs nervously. Is he being too obvious?

"You know I work here and used to go to your school," Kyungsoo offers. "And that I grill meat really well."

Jongin laughs. He has a nice sense of humor. "True. I think I was spoiled that first time you grilled meat for me. Korean barbecue hasn't been the same since."

"I guess you'll just need to keep coming back here if you want the best then," Kyungsoo hums, taking a quick bite himself before going back to turning the meat.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Aren't you a college student?" Kyungsoo asks. "How are you even affording eating here so often?"

"My sugar daddy." Upon noticing Kyungsoo's bulging eyes, Jongin quickly corrects himself. "I'm joking, I'm joking! I obviously don't have a sugar daddy if I can't even land myself a good date, right?"

Kyungsoo doesn’t look convinced though, and Jongin wants to cry. He shouldn’t have joked like that, not when he barely knows Kyungsoo.

“I was going to say, I’m jealous,” Kyungsoo replies. Jongin holds his breath — does this mean…? “I want a sugar daddy too. It’s hard living in the city.”

Oh. Right.

“I think there are, um, websites out there if you want,” Jongin offers with an awkward smile.

Kyungsoo stares at him.

“You’re funny,” Kyungsoo says after a moment. “I don’t actually want a sugar daddy.”

“Oh.” Jongin sinks further into his seat.

“Relax.” Kyungsoo places more cooked meat onto his plate. “Why do you look so stiff? I swear you were calmer when I saw you on those dates.”

 _Well I didn’t like any of them as much as I think I like you_ , Jongin thinks but keeps quiet. Instead, he just eats the meat Kyungsoo gave him and hums in appreciation at the taste.

“I remember you said you sing,” Jongin says in between bites. “Do you still do it?”

Kyungsoo snorts, not looking up from the grill. “Sure, in the shower.”

“But you don’t perform anymore?”

“No time. I have to pay rent and send money back home.” Kyungsoo puts the tongs down and begins eating too. “Once I get a better paying job, maybe I’ll go back to it. We’ll see.”

There’s a moment’s pause, as Jongin thinks and chews.

“I want to hear you sing.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, looking up from his bowl. “You probably have heard me sing.”

Jongin flushes, still embarrassed that he doesn’t remember them meeting before.

“But sure,” Kyungsoo continues. “If you give me a private performance in exchange.”

The connotation behind those words ring in Jongin’s ears and he has to look away before he explodes. Kyungsoo probably doesn’t mean anything by that. That innocent smile could never make such a provocative suggestion knowingly.

“S-Sure.”

“Great. It’s a date then.”

This time, Jongin really does explode. He hangs his head in shame as Kyungsoo helps him clean up the spit out rice decorating the table top.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo cleans up nicely, Jongin learns when the man approaches him in dark jeans and a button up shirt. They agreed to meet outside of their university’s music and dance building, since both of them would know where it is.

“I haven’t been back here in a while,” Kyungsoo says as they make their way into the building.

“Not much has changed in a year.”

“Yeah but it feels different. Different energy, you know?”

Jongin nods. “I feel the same way when I visit my old ballet studio back at home. The building hasn’t changed a bit in the ten years, but I still feel out of place whenever I go back.”

When Jongin looks over to Kyungsoo, he notices the man staring at him. "Uh, is there something on my face?" he asks, flushed under the intense gaze. He self-consciously swipes at his mouth in case there's leftover toothpaste or something equally embarrassing there.

"No," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. "You just surprise me every time I see you." Before Jongin can ask what that means, Kyungsoo is a few steps in front of him, stopped in front of a display case.

"Wow, our picture's still up," Kyungsoo notes, pointing to a large group photo in the corner. Jongin completely forgot that was there, used to passing it everywhere. He stares at the photo, recognizing it as the photo from the Winter Showcase that Kyungsoo mentioned earlier. Jongin's eyes quickly scan the picture, searching for Kyungsoo, and he can't help the goofy smile decorating his face when he finds him.

"You had glasses!" Jongin exclaims, turning to Kyungsoo. "That's why I didn't recognize you!"

"Sure, that's why," Kyungsoo replies, sarcastic, but he's smiling.

"What happened to them?" Jongin asks, mourning their loss because glasses made Kyungsoo look even cuter than he does right now.

"I still have them." Jongin internally celebrates. "I just don't wear them at work because I don't like it when they get all foggy from the steam of the grill."

"Why aren't you wearing them now then?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Forgot."

"Will you be able to see me dance without them?" Jongin means to tease, but he's secretly worried. He wants Kyungsoo to be able to see him crystal-clear, the way Jongin sees Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Yes, I'll sit extra close if I have to."

Jongin gulps. "That, uh, works."

They make their way to the elevator, Kyungsoo stepping in first.

"Where to?" Kyungsoo asks, gesturing to the floors. Jongin leans over and presses the 3rd floor, smiling when Kyungsoo says, "I could've pressed it myself."

"Maybe I just wanted to lean in closer to you," Jongin replies, immediately regretting how flirty that sounded. What if Kyungsoo slips out of the elevator at that moment, repulsed by his sad attempts at pick-up lines?

"If that's what you want, there are other ways to do it," Kyungsoo actually _coos_ , and Jongin has to hold onto the bar behind him to keep standing.

"O-Oh," is all he can reply. Kyungsoo quietly laughs and stands across from him as the elevator ascends.

"Do you remember that one time the elevator stalled for like two hours and there were people stuck in it?" Kyungsoo asks, recalling a story from Jongin's junior year.

"Yeah. One of my friends was actually in that elevator-- oh wait, you met him. Sehun?"

"Er, tall, skinny guy?" Kyungsoo asks, squinting as he tries to remember.

"That could describe either Sehun or Chanyeol," Jongin laughs.

"Yeah, but I know who Chanyeol is."

"Right, did you two have classes together or something?"

"Chanyeol dated one of my choir friends," Kyungsoo answers, stepping out of the elevator first when it arrived at the 3rd floor. "And then we all sort of just became friends. He helped a lot with our sets too, and even played the guitar at a few of our performances."

"Oh cool. Yeah, Chanyeol actually plays a big part in my blind dates," Jongin says with a laugh. "He's set me up on like... 80% of them, I would say." _And yet failed to set me up with the one person I would've liked_ , Jongin thinks but doesn't say.

"Chanyeol does know a lot of people," Kyungsoo muses. "So that makes sense."

"Yeah, he's sort of like a fungal infection. He just sort of clings to you once he's in your life."

"I'm not sure that's how fungal infections work, yet that sounds apt." Kyungsoo laughs. "So where to?"

"We're almost there," Jongin says, taking the lead. He opens the second door on the right, flicking on the lights and taking in the comforting smell of cleaning supplies. It's always a treat to use the room right after it's cleaned and no longer smells of sweat and frustration.

"You still practice at the same room?" Kyungsoo asks, following Jongin into the room.

Jongin blinks, surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know we used this room?"

Kyungsoo smiles, and it's the first time Jongin has ever seen Kyungsoo look shy. It's endearing and Jongin wants to reach out and pinch his cheeks. "Let's just say I was a fan."

Jongin almost chokes on a sob. Kyungsoo? A fan? Of him? Is this a dream come true?

"I walked across this floor a lot to use the restroom," Kyungsoo explains. "Since there's no men's restroom on the fourth floor. And sometimes we would be practicing pretty late, but I swear almost every time I came down, you were here, alone or not. It was actually impressive. I admired your work ethic."

Jongin flushes, turning around to put his bag down and hide his red face. "Thank you," he mumbles.

"Do you still have a lot of fangirls?" Kyungsoo asks, voice back to its usual teasing form.

Jongin wishes he could feign ignorance and act humble, but he knows Kyungsoo would just call him out if he did.

"I wouldn't say I have a lot," Jongin starts, ignoring Kyungsoo's snort. "But we do still have, er, admirers watching our practices."

"Mm, I remember around lunch hour it would be packed on this floor. I could barely make it to the bathroom and would end up going to the fifth floor instead. Imagine being full of pee and having to walk up a floor of stairs. It's not pleasant."

"I'm sorry," Jongin squeaks. "I didn't mean to inconvenience anyone. We don't even know how they found out about us, but suddenly they just keep showing up."

"I don't blame them," Kyungsoo answers, leaning against the wall with a smile. "You're a fantastic performer. Well, all of you are, but you especially caught my eye back then."

Can Kyungsoo hear Jongin gulp?

"Thank you," Jongin says, rubbing the back of his neck. Usually he loves being complimented and praised for his performance, but this feels more intimate than the usual compliment. Like Kyungsoo isn't just commenting on his dance, but on him as a person. "Um, do you want to get started?" he asks, hoping to change the subject just to get a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

"Sure. Am I going first?" Kyungsoo asks, rolling up his sleeves and oh, God, even his forearms are attractive. Jongin is in deeper than he realized.

"If that's okay with you," Jongin says.

"That's fine," Kyungsoo consents with a nod. "I may be a little rusty though, just a warning."

"I'm sure you'll sound great," Jongin assures him. "You can blame the acoustics of the room if you sound bad," he adds, to lighten the mood.

It works, and Kyungsoo laughs, his stiff shoulders falling. "I may just have to do that. Thanks."

Kyungsoo takes a few steps back, and Jongin lets himself fall to the ground, preferring to sit on the floor most of the time anyway. He watches as Kyungsoo plugs in his phone, begins the music, and takes a deep breath, and finds himself clenching his fist in anticipation until sweet honey falls from Kyungsoo's lips.

It's cliché, because Jongin swears he didn't believe in love before dating until this moment. Maybe that's why none of the blind dates work, because Jongin isn't a romantic and blind dates only work when both parties are hopeful. But Jongin was never hopeful about the dates. He just wanted to get his friends off his back and have a little fun while he's young.

Listening to Kyungsoo sing, voice a deep velvet Jongin could lay in forever, Jongin feels hopeful for the first time.

The song is a ballad that Jongin doesn't recognize, yet it makes him nostalgic anyway. It makes no sense, but maybe it's the emotions in Kyungsoo's voice that makes him feel like he's remembering a life he never had. The song is a love song, sweet and tender. Jongin finds himself envisioning a life of dancing, of singing, of duets. He doesn't even pretend that it's not Kyungsoo he's seeing by his side.

The song comes to a close, but Jongin feels that Kyungsoo is just getting started. His adlibs towards the end became more freestyle, and Jongin could see hints of Kyungsoo's own singing flare then. Kyungsoo's expressions also relaxed, and his entire body became devoted to the song.

Jongin takes a few seconds to realize that Kyungsoo isn't going to continue though, and is instead just standing there, rubbing his arm and watching Jongin. He immediately shoots up, clapping as loudly and enthusiastically as he can until his palms hurt.

"That was beautiful," Jongin says, not even caring if he sounds cheesy. "You really have talent in singing. Have you considered coming back and teaching the new students?"

"You're too much," Kyungsoo laughs, but Jongin can see the relief now on his face. "Thank you though." He smiles, and Jongin wants nothing more than to reach out and cup his face.

"I'm just being honest," Jongin assures him, forcing himself to keep his arms by his side. "Are you going to sing more? I would love to hear more."

"Sorry, I only prepared that song for today," Kyungsoo replies, and he does seem remorseful. That just makes Jongin's heart soar more though, to learn that (1) Kyungsoo actually took time to _prepare_ to sing for Jongin, and (2) that he feels bad and wishes he could sing more for Jongin.

"That's okay. We have other days, too, right?" Jongin asks, smiling hopefully at the man. His stomach flutters when Kyungsoo returns the smile, bashful.

"Yeah. Of course." They stand there, staring at each other for what feels like minutes but are only seconds. The entire time Jongin is debating whether or not he should reach out and grab Kyungsoo's hand, arm, _something_. He just wants to be even closer to him.

It's Kyungsoo who breaks the moment though, clearing his throat and averting his gaze. "It's your turn now," he says, smiling when their eyes do meet again. "I'm looking forward to seeing this. It's been a while since I last saw you dance."

"I hope it's still as impressive," Jongin says, half-joking but also half-serious. While Jongin believes he's gotten better, and has heard the same from peers, dancing is still an art and is therefore subjective. Maybe Kyungsoo won't like the changes he's made.

"I'm sure I'll like it cause it's you," Kyungsoo says as he takes a seat on the bench. Jongin is relieved his back is turned to him as he plugs in his own phone, or else Kyungsoo would definitely notice the blush on his face.

The music begins as Jongin is getting into his position. Luckily years of performing means Jongin knows how to turn off all of his other thoughts and only focus on himself and the music. The melody flows through him as he goes through the choreography he only recently finished preparing. He had considered showing Kyungsoo one of his older performances, but after watching Kyungsoo bare his soul out for him, Jongin couldn't do that. He had to give something of equal meaning. No one outside of his dance group has seen this yet.

Three minutes later and Jongin is breathing heavy, wiping the sweat from his brow and jogging to turn off the music so the next song on his playlist won't start. He hears clapping from the other side of the room, bringing his mind back to the room.

"I have no words," Kyungsoo says as he walks over to Jongin with a water bottle. "You dance even better than I remember." The sincerity in Kyungsoo's voice and the admiration in his eyes melt Jongin.

"Thank you," he says, taking the bottle and downing a huge gulp. "I, uh, haven't really shown that many people that performance yet. You're one of the first."

"Wow, thank you," Kyungsoo breathes, eyes wide. "What an honor."

"I could say the same about listening to you sing."

"You're such a flirt," Kyungsoo laughs. "I don't know why you need to be set up on blind dates."

"I'm not flirting!" Jongin defends, blushing but also smiling because Kyungsoo's happiness is contagious. "I'm just being honest."

"Well, stop, or else I might do something we both regret," Kyungsoo says, taking Jongin's water bottle and drinking a sip. Jongin watches the water move down his throat, and finds himself gulping air.

"Like what?" Jongin asks, voice barely above a crackle of a whisper. His heart races even faster than it was after his dancing.

"You know what," Kyungsoo teases, but his eyes don't have that same mischievous glint in them. They look much darker now, and Jongin can see his reflection in them.

"I really don't," Jongin insists.

"Well, this is a date, and we just performed for each other and are making intense eye contact. I'm sure you can piece together what might come next."

“Th-this is a date?” Jongin stammers, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s.

Now there is amusement in Kyungsoo's eyes. “I said that, didn’t I?”

Jongin flushes, as if he couldn't get any redder or sweatier. “I wasn’t sure if you meant that.”

Kyungsoo smiles, placing a finger under Jongin’s chin. Jongin wants to reach up and cup the warmth. “I always mean what I say.”

Jongin gulps. “Oh.”

"Mhm."

A moment of bravery surges through Jongin, fueled by the newfound knowledge that Kyungsoo thinks this is a date and must like him too then. "Well, I, uh, wouldn't regret it."

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Regret what?"

"If you kissed me." Jongin's gaze drops to the soft lips in front of him.

Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin wonders what joke he missed. "I didn't think you'd regret the kiss. I just meant that I didn't think we'd kiss here, on our first date. Especially since you didn't even think this was a date."

"I'm okay with improvising," Jongin says, his attempt at a joke meant to hide the fact that his hands are shaking.

"Then maybe you should take the lead," Kyungsoo offers, reaching out and grabbing Jongin's hand. Jongin's heart sings.

As if he's dancing, Jongin's mind turns off again and he acts without thinking. He pulls Kyungsoo in by their intertwined fingers and allows himself to melt into the kiss, the same way he melts into the music when he performs.

It's soft and shy and summative of the night.

When they separate, they take a moment to catch their breaths, hands and gazes still connected. Jongin swears he's going to kiss him again, when Kyungsoo speaks.

"Will you go on a date with me? A real date, since apparently this wasn't. There's a park nearby that I heard is a great date spot," Kyungsoo says with a wink.

Jongin laughs. "I would like that a lot. Can we grab KBBQ after?"

"Sure, just don't show up with another blind date. I couldn't stand seeing you go through that twice."

"Why would I show up on a blind date?!" Jongin gasps. He squeezes his hand to make sure he's not imagining this conversation, but sure enough, Kyungsoo's hand is still in his.

"I'm joking." Kyungsoo chuckles, his other hand reaching up to flick the hair out of Jongin's eyes. "I just like to see you get all flustered."

Jongin ducks his head, embarrassed but also pleased. "You're the real flirt," he mumbles.

Kyungsoo beams, pulling him in closer. Jongin feels a shiver run down his spine as Kyungsoo whispers in his ear, "Only with you."

 

-

 

Jongin enters the familiar restaurant and takes a seat at a corner booth. He picks up the menu and pretends to peruse through the options, but he already knows what and who he wants.

When the waiter comes, he doesn't even look up.

"Do you know what you would like to order?"

Jongin closes the menu and smiles at the grinning waiter.

"Yes. You."

**Author's Note:**

> Daisee basically prompted the whole scene at the dance building where Jongin sees the photo and notices the glasses. I thought that was such a cute detail, and it made me realize I need to write glasses!Kyungsoo MUCH more.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedontleave) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lovedontleave)! :)


End file.
